Gray and Natsu's Sexual Adventure
by Angel1712
Summary: Gray lust yet loves Natsu. Natsu's feelings are shared! Warning guy on guy action don't like it don't read it. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. And this is Graysu/NatGray/Natsu X Gray/ Gray X Natsu. Please enjoy. And don't forget to add a review.
1. The Time Is Now

Gray sat there, just looking at him. Natsu has been the object of his affection since the Lucy had joined the guild. She had made Natsu, Grey, herself, Happy, and Erza a team. It started out with just less hate shot his way and before he knew it he was in love with Natsu. The only one he had told was Lucy. He hadn't mustered up the strength to tell him. Lucy was always saying, "Now Gray, how do you expect him to be yours if you can't even tell him you love him." It was quite annoying. But today was a different day. Because today was the he was going to tell Natsu that he is in love with him. So he got out of his seat and walk to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, meet me tonight at Lucy's place. " Gray had managed to say. Looking confused Natsu had agreed and said he'd be there at seven. Gray nodded and turn and walked off to Lucy and grabbed her by the arm, escorting outside. She relentlessly demand to know what was going on. Once they got outside and away from Fairy Tail ears. He finally sighed and said, "I I need you to not come home tonight." She was taken aback by the statement. "And why is that Gray!?" He blushed slightly and managed to say, " I told Natsu to meet me at your house at seven." He paused to look her in the eyes, "Tonight is the night I'm going to tell Natsu I'm in love with him." All Lucy could do was smile and agree not to come home till later that night. The time of Gray getting ready must of taken up a most of the time, because before he knew it, it was seven. Gray was was nervously waiting for Natsu. He heard a knock at the door suddenly and his heart skipped a beat. He was so scared that Natsu might reject him. He worriedly walked to the front door. He welcomed Natsu in and ushered him to the table to eat some of the dinner. Gray had made or them. As him and Natsu consumed he food as fast as they could. Then after that they slowly drifted onto Lucy bed to sit and talk. At this point they were laughing and smiling together. As Gray's heart was beating faster and faster. "Listening Natsu I have to tell you something." Grey trailed off. "Yes Grey." Natsu leaned in closer. Grey just leaned in the rest of the way and passionately kisses Natsu, as he pulled him in closer to him. He started to slowly kiss him on the neck until he heard a small moan from him. Natsu slowly pulled away from him. "Grey what are we doing?" Natsu said red in the face. Grey took Natsu face into his hands looking him in the eyes. "You're making me the happiest man alive." As Grey got on top of Natsu and start making out with Natsu rapidly. Feeling the need to have him please him and not just kissing. Slowly he started to undress Natsu while he would make small little moans of pleasure. Leaving him in just his boxers. Natsu just sat there and you could see that he had a boner. Natsu picked Grey up and then he was on top of him. Lingering his faint touches hes on his face. He started with his shirt he slowly and seductively stripped him. Then he slowly moved his hands down his abs and sides. Slowly going for belt and undid it. He grabbed a hold of his pants and pulled them off. They were both only in their boxers and had noticeable boners. Natsu devil smile on his charming face he leaned at his neck he all the way down to the line of Gray's boxers. Gray shot up in the upright. "Natsu." He panted. "We're on Lucy's bed." He finished. Natsu smiled again. "And that's wrong how?" And goes back to kissing Grey. Grey pushes Natsu up. "Lets move to the floor." Grey insisted. As he grabbed m Natsu by the legs as he standing up, holing and kissing him. As they moved to the floor kissing and moaning. Grey and laid down on the floor grinding up against him. Slowly Grey went for the lining of Natsu's boxer and took them off. Releasing his boner. Grey had to admit he didn't expect it to be as big as it was. Grey looked Natsu in the eyes, devilish gleam in them. And with that he went down on Natsu. Starting slowly with his rhythm and increasingly getting faster and faster. As Grey was getting faster Natsu would moan louder and louder. Moaning Grey's name. Each small moan from Natsu made Grey's member pulse Natsu reached of Grey's hair and in the midst of a moan he mustered up the ability to say, "Grey, I'm about to cum." Grey stopped for just a second, "Good. I want to have the taste of you in my mouth." He smiled devil like and winked. And without the another word he was back to his work. Within a minute Grey had gotten his wish. He had his way with the love of his life. Natsu was panting, his boner slowly going away. Natsu laughed and pulled Grey up so his face was within kissing range. "So my sweet lover, what's next on our little sexual?" Natsu ask tracing his fingers along his back. Grey smiled, " You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." He paused and kissed him, "Anything you want to do." Natsu smiled and rolled on top of Grey, "Well then Grey, it is your turn to be played with." Natsu winked started kissing Grey's neck and went down. Kissing him from the neck right down to Grey's boner. Which Natsu had to say that Grey's member was quite the big one. He started off just kissing it. He loved how it was warm but not as warm as his own. He looked up to look at Grey. He winked and then went down on him the same as Grey had done to him. Starting very slow and working up his pace to the one that seemed to please Grey the most. As Grey was moaning and moving in sync with Natsu. Grey moaned louder and said, "Natsu it's time." And right after he had said that he had cum in Natsu's mouth. Both panting Natsu got off of Grey. They smiled at each other as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning.

Natsu wakes up on on the floor of Lucy's apartment... Alone. With Gray missing from his side, he weakly called out, " Gray?"

"In the kitchen," he yelled. "Go ahead ad get dressed and sit at the table. I have a surprise for you."

Natsu got up and eagerly got dressed and sat at the table waiting for his lover. "Gray, hurry up!" Natsu yelled, unable to keep his excitement contained in him.

"Hold on hothead!" he heard Gray yell from the kitchen." Natsu giggled. Sitting there waiting for Gray, Natsu heard a knock at the door, then hear Lucy's voice.

"You guys better not be doing any kinky stuff in there! I'm coming in!" She yelled.

Natsu once again found amusement out of this.

Gray then comes out with a buffet like amount of food. Setting in all down looking at Natsu.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I just made a bunch of food hoping for the best." Gray smiled timidly Natsu. Then looking at Lucy, "Oh hey Lucy, when did you get here?"

Lucy laughed, "Not too long ago. And I see I'm just in time for breakfast." Smiling widely at both Natsu And Gray. " So I know I might end up regretting this, but how was last night?" Lucy asked. "Oh and please spare all the details, I'm just asking how it was. Not what happened."

Natsu and Gray looked at one another and smiled, Natsu was the one to answer.

"Oh we had all kinds of fun." Making sure to add a wink at the end.

"Well happy I could help get you two together!" Lucy smiled. Looking at the time she realized it was time for her to leave again. Well I have to go so, uh, Have fun with your breakfast!" Grabbing so eggs and toast to make a sandwich. Then fanatical running out of her home.

Natsu then returned his glance to the food his newly appointed boyfriend had made for him. "What should I eat first...?" Sending his eyes to Gray, waiting for his opinion.

Gray sighed, "Why not try the meat, I know you like it burnt extra crispy." Gray smiled putting the perfectly burnt meat in front of Natsu.

Natsu smiled and happily ate ever morsel of meat Gray had made for him. "What next my master chef?"

"Well I was thinking you'd want to have an omelet with me." Gray said back.

Picking up the two omelets. Natsu's being extra spicy. They sat next to each other, smiling and chowing down. After they had both finished Gray was reaching for Natsu's hand slowly. Natsu caught on to what Gray was doing and met him half way smiling.

"So Gray, can I ask you a question?"

"Gray met Natsu's eyes, "Of course you can."

"What are we?" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean what are we?" Pauses, "We're together... Aren't we?"

Natsu's eyes light up mischievously, "Well I don't know, are we?" Winking claiming a kiss from an unsuspecting Gray.

Gray smiles, pulling Natsu closer to him. "Natsu Dragneel, will you do me the highest of honors, by being my boyfriend?"

Natsu smiles, "Well duh!" Kissing Gray once more.

Gray stands up pulling Natsu with him, "Where are we going Gray?"

Gray just turned around gleaming at him, while reaching into his pocket, pulling out a condom and a small tube of lube. "I was thinking we could, ya'know consummate the relationship." Winking.

Natsu moaned in anticipation for the events that were now ahead of him. Letting go of Gray's hand we got up closer and grabbed him from behind, leaning to whisper in his ear, "What ever you say my dear lover."

Gray quivered with excitement, whipping around and grabbing Natsu by the hips tugging him to form perfectly to his body, whispering in a low growl, "As long as I am the one who gets to be inside of you." Natsu moaned yet again, shakily saying that we would love to have Gray inside of him. Gray picked Natsu up gently to setting him down on Lucy's. Then slowly getting on top of him pinning him down. Gray bent down to Natsu's face claiming a kiss from his lips then trailing up his jaw line, to ear lobe, then back down his neck. Holding Natsu's hands with one arm and rubbing his member with the other, earning moans from the the ever so sexy Natsu. Gray then started kissing Natsu with a ferry. Letting go of his hand to strip of Natsu's shirt. Natsu in returned took of Gray's. Natsu slowly rolled Gray on to the bed so he was on top of him. Rubbing both of their manhoods together. Making them both moan in pleasure. Natsu got up a little so he could unbutton Gray's pants slowly leaving him in just his boxers. Gray quickly took control again getting on top of Natsu. Not even bothering with the button on Natsu's pants, he just ripped them off, along with his boxers. Leaving completely exposed on Lucy's bed. Gray smiled at his Natsu.  
"Are you ready? I'm going to start slow and just finger you and loosen you up, okay?" Natsu's face was fire red.

"Yes Gray. I'm ready." Natsu said as taking of Gray's boxers.

Gray reached over for the lube applying it to one finger. Then flipping Natsu over so he was on top of Gray. Natsu stuck his butt up a little so Gray could penetrate his hole with his finger. When Natsu felt Gray enter he moaned loudly. Gray started off kind of slow working Natsu up so he could add a second finger. Gray and Natsu were kissing ravenously while Gray was pumping now three fingers into Natsu. Natsu's moans alone were enough to make want to cum. He quickly removed his fingers and looked Natsu into the eyes.

"I'm about to enter you, do you think you are ready?" Natsu nodded. Gray reached for his condom and lube once more. Sliding both on. He looked back up at Natsu again, kissing hims deep and passionately.

"Ready?"

"R-ready, Gray."

Gray then took Natsu positioning him on to his member slowly pushing in to him. Moving slowly until Natsu got used to it. Once he was sure he start to push into him harder and faster.  
"G-gray" He would hear Natsu moaning his name out, making him closer to cumming inside of his dear Natsu. As Gray pushed hard into Natsu hitting his prostate hard and with great accuracy.

He would hear Natsu scream his name out, "Gr-gray," He would moan, "Gr-gray, I'm about to cum." Natsu would say. Blush dancing over his cheeks. With one strong hard final thrust they both cam. Gray removed himself out of Natsu. Pulling him off to lay next to him. Gray laid one hand on Natsu's face as Natsu pulled closer so their lips barely touch.

" I love you, Gray."

"I love you too, Natsu."

Then, even though it was early in the morning, they feel asleep in Lucy's bed.


	3. The Coming Out

AN: Starting this chapter I'll be writing in the character's point of view instead of third person so keep a look out for the indicators. As aways review, favorite, follow if this is like your favorite thing ever.

The Coming Out  
Natsu's POV  
It had been a week since Gray and Natsu started dating. The only two people that knew, besides Natsu and Gray, were Lucy and Happy. Happy had found out that day that they had sex...

**FLASHBACK!**  
Happy's POV  
"Happy I need you to stay home." Natsu paused, "I'm going to tell Gray I love him." I was was excited for my best friend.  
"Aye Sir!" I gleefully agreed. Then Natsu walked off.  
Yelling behind him, "I'll be back by tomorrow morning!"  
*The next day*  
I woke up late in the day. It was about dinner time and Natsu still hasn't come home. So I went to go check in on them and see if they were still at Lucy's. Flying through Lucy's window and landing on her bed I notice her whole apartment looked as if someone has broken into it. Sitting on the bed for a few seconds when I started to hear small sounds coming from the bathroom. I. jumped of the bed and called out,"Natsu?" Paused  
Nothing just keep hearing small strange sounds from Lucy's bathroom. I reached the bathroom and opened it. To my surprise a naked Gray was pinning down a naked Natsu. Yelping in surprise when I figured out what was happening. I ran out and slamming the door in the process. I heard Natsu calling me but I flew back home before he could try to explain.  
**END FLASHBACK!*  
Natsu's POV  
Happy wasn't able to really look at me or Gray the first day. But once he got over his temporary shock he was happy that we were happy. Lucy kind of knew from day one so never ever surprised her with us anymore. Except for the fact that we were meeting in secret. Gray and I both agreed we weren't ready to come out to the guild yet.

*Two days later At the guild*  
Natsu's POV  
"Hey flame-brain!" I heard a voice call out from the bar. I looked up to see my secret lover, Gray.  
"Hey." I said back walking over to the bar. Lowering my voice so only he could hear me, "Meet me in the supply closet upstairs in five minutes." I pause placing my hand on his leg near his member. " I want to have a little fun."  
Gray shivered a little and nodded silently. "I will see you then." Gray said.  
I walked away slowly -this is going to be fun.- I thought to myself. Making my way up to the closet now I felt dirty and bad about what we were about to do. I wish we could tell the guild. It is after all our family. They should know, shouldn't they? I walk into the closet to wait for Gray and try to not think about it until after we're done.

Gray's POV  
After Natsu left, I finished my sake and started to think about telling the guild about Natsu and I. I hated that our family doesn't know about our love. I slowly got up and made my way to the closet and decided to talk to Natsu about telling the guild that we, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel were together. I mean I want to marry Natsu one day. But there would be time for this later. Now it was time to do dirty things to my pink-haired boyfriend.

Natsu's POV

I had started pacing waiting for Gray. When I heard the door jiggle i knew it was him. I stopped pace and fell as far back into the shadows as I could. Gray opened the door,"Natsu?" He whispered.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. I silently got behind him and pulled him roughly into my thrusting my hips into him a little. Gray moaned, "Natsu, that wasn't a very nice thing to do." I got close to him, putting my lips to where they were brushing against his, "It's your turn to feel me inside of you." I said as seductively as possible. Gray shivered all over.

"O-okay." Gray whimpered. His voice sending me over the edge. I pinned him against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Gray's POV

I never thought Natsu would take control like this. Every time we've had sex, which has been a lot, I was on top. Natsu's lips moved from my mouth and went right to my neck nipping at it softly and leaving a trail of kisses. He stops kissing me and starts to take off my shirt. Once it was removed he went to grab at my shorts. Stopping for a second he leans away pulling stuff out his pockets. And then looking me in the eyes, "I love you, Gray." Then pulling me into a kiss. I started to feel him thrust his hips into me. All I could focus on was how hard he was.

I grabbed at his shirt, stripping it off him. He then went to take off my pants and boxers at the same time. He started to grab my dick and pumping me. I could help but moan.

Natsu's POV

Hearing Gray moan was only making me more horny. I pulled my hand off o his dick and pressing him against the wall while thrusting into him. Gray finally reached for my pants. He, like I did, pulled them off with my boxers. I looked at Gray and kissed him deeply one last time. "Gray, I want you to lay on the floor." Gray got down listening to him fiddle the lube. "I'm going to start fingering you now." I said. Almost right after I told him that, I plunged one of my fingers into him. Pushing deeper into him, earning moans from him, with a soft tempo at first.

"Natsu add more. I want to feel you inside me." I happily agreed and added one more pushing harder and faster into him. Once I felt as if he was ready I removed my fingers.

Gary's POV

Once Natsu was inside of me I couldn't help but moan. I would arch into him as he'd would plug in. "Oh Natsu!" I couldn't help yelling. I soon after reached my point. I cam onto the floor. Natsu pushed into me once more and cam in me. Pulling out he laid down next to me pulling me closer.  
"Gray," he paused, "I want to tell the guild about us being together." I had to laugh. Natsu looked at me confused and a little hurt. "Why is that so funny? Do you really no want to tell them about us?"

I stopped laughing, "No, I'm laughing because I was also thinking about telling you the same. " Natsu's whole face lit up.

Natsu's POV

I jumped and and ran to my pile of stuff, "Well don't just sit there!" Gray just smiled and me. "Gray! Come on get dressed! I want to tell them now!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Give me a second." I was ready and standing at the door waiting eagerly. "Okay I'm ready to go Natsu."  
I squealed, grabbed Gray's hand and ran out the door.

Lucy's POV  
I have looking for Gray and Natsu all day. Where could they even be. I mean its not like they're stupid enough to go have sex in a closet or something, right? Just then i heard people running down the stairs and to the stage, making Gajeel stop play music. When I look to the stage I saw Natsu and Gray on stage holding hands.  
"Excuse me, we have something to tell all of you. Since you guys are our family, we would gladly like to inform you that Gray and I are together now."

AN(again) uhhhhh that turned out to be a lot longer than I wanted it to be. Uh oh. :P


End file.
